A sequence $a_1,$ $a_2,$ $a_3,$ $\dots,$ is defined recursively by $a_1 = 1,$ $a_2 = 1,$ and for $k \ge 3,$
\[a_k = \frac{1}{3} a_{k - 1} + \frac{1}{4} a_{k - 2}.\]Evaluate $a_1 + a_2 + a_3 + \dotsb.$
Solution: Let $S = a_ 1 + a_2 + a_3 + \dotsb.$  Then
\begin{align*}
S &= a_1 + a_2 + a_3 + a_4 + a_5 + \dotsb \\
&= 1 + 1 + \left( \frac{1}{3} a_2 + \frac{1}{4} a_1 \right) + \left( \frac{1}{3} a_3 + \frac{1}{4} a_2 \right) + \left( \frac{1}{3} a_4 + \frac{1}{4} a_3 \right) + \dotsb \\
&= 2 + \frac{1}{3} (a_2 + a_3 + a_4 + \dotsb) + \frac{1}{4} (a_1 + a_2 + a_3 + \dotsb) \\
&= 2 + \frac{1}{3} (S - 1) + \frac{1}{4} S.
\end{align*}Solving for $S,$ we find $S = \boxed{4}.$